Unexpected Results
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: A plan for the gang backfires- but what are the consequences? Mentions of Fraphne and Shelma ****Experimental Story- please look in Chapter One for details Rated M because you never know.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Scooby**__**Doo!**_

_**I also don't own any of the characters. **_

**HERE'S THE DEAL HERE. This story here is a test. It's an idea I've had floating around for months, and I decided to give it a whirl. I have school starting, so this is the last thing I'll post for a while. I'm not even sure if I'll update this story, that depends on you.**

**So, readers. My beautiful readers, can you do something for me? I see the number of reads(loving the numbers!) so I'm asking a favor. If you read this story. Please, PLEASE post a review and give me a %100 honest opinion on this story line. That will decide whether or not I continue it. **

**So, onto the story!**

That's me laying on that table, doctors surrounding me. Had I known the plan wouldn't have worked, I wouldn't have risked it. I still recall Fred's voice. _There are other traps. _

There were other traps, but none that they could have set up nearly as fast.

It was a good idea at the time, and maybe that's why it went wrong. Any plans that are seemingly easy and flawless are almost always the ones that backfire. I should have listened to Fred. He knows his traps. Of course, Shaggy and Scooby were happy not to be bait at the time. Velma was skeptical that it would work, but she went along at my insistence.

And now here I am. I'm not quite sure where everyone else is, but I do know they made it out. Everyone did. The last thing I remember is staring at the dark sky, pain shooting up through my body. I don't know if we caught the guy, I don't even know what exactly happened.

* * *

There had been a 'dragon' terrorising the Medieval themed carnival that was in town, and the gang had managed to track it back to a small house which sat on a large hill overlooking the carnival. They had found the so-called dragon, but now they were searching for the person responsible.

"This thing is completely robotic underneath this rubber skin." Velma said. "It walks and flies by someone controlling it."

"They use gasoline to fake the fire breath. Look at all these gas cans." Daphne said, setting one back down. "He stores it with his propane- this guy's crazy! This place is a death trap. I suggest we trap the guy, and let authorities in here."

"How are we supposed to trap him?" Fred asked. "We don't even know who it is."

Daphne walked over to the dragon. She pulled a match from her purse and lit it in front of the dragon's mouth. As expected, flame shot across the yard. "We smoke him out of the house." She said.

"How?" Velma asked. "We're not burning anyone's house down-"

"No, we just block all the windows and doors except for one. We make sure the smoke goes into the house. _Voilà_ , he'll crawl out." Daphne said.

"You want to start a fire around all these gas cans?" Fred asked.

"No, across the yard from them." Daphne said.

"There are other traps." Fred said. "Ones that doesn't involve fire."

"And do you have one in your pocket? We need this wrapped up before he uses the dragon again and blows the whole town up." Daphne said.

The gang was silent.

"You think it'll work?" Velma asked.

"And, like, we're not bait?" Shaggy asked.

"No bait, no nets. Just a match, some wood and some of this rubber skin." Daphne said.

Fred and Daphne built the small fire while Velma and Shaggy set watch on the windows and doors. Daphne lit the fire and they stepped back. Smoke was filling the house, but there was no sign of movement from within.

"Daph, what if we kill the guy?" Fred asked.

"We won't. It'll work. I know it will work." Daphne said.

They heard the dragon roar to life behind them as Velma and Shaggy yelled that someone ran from the house. The dragon began moving toward the incline of the backyard, and Daphne jumped into action.

"Go trap the guy! Get him to stop the dragon! It's going to blow the shed up!" Daphne yelled, running toward the dragon.

"Daph!" Fred yelled, running after her.

"Go get the guy! Go get him!" She yelled.

Daphne had picked up a log trying to get the dragon away from the shed. It was a few feet away when the dragon turned its head- and blew fire back towards Daphne. The shed was between them, and she realised too late what had happened.

She was thrown back as she heard the explosion. She hit the ground painfully, hearing the house windows shatter. She could see the gang had been thrown from the force of the explosion as well, and she saw the man who controlled the dragon taking off down the hill. Scooby chased after him. Daphne's ears were ringing and her head rolled upwards. The sky was darkening from smoke and flames. Pieces of the rubber and metal dragon were raining around her. Through the ringing of her ears, she heard sirens filling the night. Her eyes rolled back and darkness came.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Scooby**__**Doo!**_

_**I also don't own any of the characters. **_

**HERE'S THE DEAL HERE. This story here is a test. It's an idea I've had floating around for months, and I decided to give it a whirl. I have school starting, so this is the last thing I'll post for a while. I'm not even sure if I'll update this story, that depends on you.**

**So, readers. My beautiful readers, can you do something for me? I see the number of reads(loving the numbers!) so I'm asking a favor. If you read this story. Please, PLEASE post a review and give me a %100 honest opinion on this story line. That will decide whether or not I continue it. **

**So, onto the story!**

"Daphne, if I find you in here one more time because of a mystery, I'm going to lose my mind." Daisy said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Of course, you're extremely lucky. I thought we were looking at serious damage here, but you're just majorly bruised."

"So, I can go home soon?" Daphne asked.

"Well, yes. But were you going to tell us any time soon?" Daisy asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Tell you what?" Daphne asked.

"Your little piece of news?" Daisy asked. Daphne continued to stare at Daisy. "Daphne, don't you know?"

"Am I supposed to know something?" Daphne asked.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you'd know for sure!"

"What am I supposed to know?" Daphne asked, sitting up.

"That you're pregnant?"

* * *

Fred, Velma and Shaggy were in the hallway as Daisy and Daphne approached.

"Seriously, you guys. Be careful." Daisy said. "This could have been a whole lot worse for all of you. Did the guy at least get arrested?"

"Of course. Scooby chased him right towards the police." Fred said.

"Well, good, but be careful from now on. Blowing things up to catch someone may not work out in your favor next time." Daisy said. She pinched Daphne's arm. "You better be careful too, brat. And call Mom and Dad more often."

Daphne shot Daisy a look. "They know where I live." She said.

Daisy shook her head. "You all take care now. I don't want to see you guys around here again." She said. "Take care."

The gang walked out of the hospital and toward the van.

"Well, it's almost eight in the morning now." Velma said. "Why don't we go get breakfast or something?"

The gang drove to the diner where they often ate. As they ordered breakfast, Velma and Shaggy were talking about ideas to get Scooby to the vet for his next appointment. Scooby(of course) was sitting next to Shaggy with a look of anger on his face. Every year around the same time, Scooby was the topic of conversation because he needed his usual shots. Fred was adding into the conversation once in a while.

Daphne found herself deep in thought. She and Fred had been married just over a year ago, and they hadn't ever discussed children. Not yet, at least. They were so involved with mystery solving, and they were still settling into their own jobs. Daphne was trying to think back. From what she could recall, she hadn't even suspected at any point she was pregnant. Her sister hadn't told her how far along, but it couldn't be that far, seeing as Daphne hadn't even gotten morning sickness.

* * *

**_Hey guess what, I'm skipping ahead a little bit._**

Daphne sat in the Mystery Machine, radio in hand. Since she had told Fred about her pregnancy a few months ago, he had shown hesitance to let her help in mysteries. Now that she was close to 9 months along, she was stuck sitting in the van. She had only been able to continue helping with the mysteries until she was about 6 months along before Fred said he didn't feel safe about it. Now she would wait for the signal on the radio, and then dial the police. Before this, they would tie up the villian and then call the police. With Daphne on the sidelines, she would call the police just before the trap was triggered. That way, the police would be waiting for the villian.

She knew there was a possibility that she'd go into labor any time, but she still insisted on helping the gang. She usually stretched out in the back of the van because her back was usually sore, and sometimes she would snack on chips that she knew Shaggy and Scooby had in the van. She knew Shaggy and Scooby would stash pillows and blankets away(they slept whenever the gang went on longer trips) and sometimes it made her feel better.

Today, however, she felt different. It wasn't until the pain began that she realised. She looked at her watch. The gang probably wouldn't be too much longer, so it was no worry for her.

She kept on eye on her watch, and soon, almost two hours passed. The contractions were almost ten minutes apart, and she finally reached for the radio.

"Fred?" She said into the radio. She waited for a response, and a second later she heard a voice.

"Nah, it's Velma. He's setting up a trap."

"Well, I have a problem out here." Daphne said.

"What's up?" Velma asked.

"I'm in labour."

"Oh God. One sec." Velma said.

The radio clicked off. She heard it click back in a minute later.

"Daph?" Fred's voice asked. "Have you been timing them?"

"About 10 minutes apart, lasting around 15 seconds." Daphne replied.

"You should have radioed us earlier. We'll be right out." Fred replied.


End file.
